tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukoo Bible Plugin Story
The Story Behind Tadukoo Bible Navigation Tadukoo Bible Plugin Main Page Original Story Tadukoo Bible is part of the Tadukoo Bible Project. The story of the Tadukoo Bible Project started on July 19, 2013. I (Tadukoo) have been a Christian, and I realized I couldn't think of any Bukkit plugins that were Christian related. I did some research, and the closest thing was SimpleJesus, which was outdated at the time (it might still be), and it basically just made it so you could throw a snowball that would turn into a burning cow and heal yourself and others. I then realized I couldn't think of any Minecraft mods that were Christian related either. I looked for some, and only found one, and it wasn't complete, plus it was a bit outdated as well. It was the Moses Mod, which added Moses' staff (which could only be gained through the creative inventory or through use of commands). If you use this staff on the water, it would part, like how Moses parted the Red Sea. The fact that there were so little Christian mods and plugins upset me, so I decided to add to the mix. I decided that I would start a plugin that would allow players to read the Bible through commands on a server. A few days into coding this plugin, I found an outdated Bukkit plugin where it would show a daily Bible verse on the server, which came from Bible Gateway. It only allowed for one translation (I think it was NIV). Update 10/8/2014 As of writing this, I have Tadukoo Bible Beta 0.9 up on BukkitDev. I am in the process of working on v.1.0, which will finally include the entire Bible, adding the remaining 17 books (Isaiah through Malachi). I currently have it planned for Thanksgiving Day of this year, and as of writing this, it seems like it will take that long with all the features I have planned and how long the ones I've done or am doing are taking. I may push some of the features back to future versions due to how much work it is, but I will try my best to finish it by Thanksgiving (November 27th). I have been working on the Tadukoo Bible plugin for over a year now, and it has come a long way. I plan to continue development on it past v.1.0, to add more Bible translations, to add more languages, to add more features, and to add more books. At this point in my life, I believe God is calling me to make YouTube videos for Him, and I got a suggestion of having something in the plugin to link to YouTube videos about the Bible, so I will probably link to some of my videos when that time comes. Also in my plans is to make a command to allow you to define what verses go into a Minecraft book, which will require me to finally release Tadukoo Bible Books to BukkitDev to allow you to do that. Currently Tadukoo Bible Books is only used to make the books you get by default, so that I don't have to figure them all out on my own. I will be continuing the Tadukoo Bible Project for a long time, hopefully my entire life. The Tadukoo Bible Project will expand from just being the Tadukoo Bible plugin, to including my YouTube channel, as well as my Minecraft server, which I'm currently working towards bringing back. It will hopefully get expanded even more after that, but that's all I know of at this point. I remember back when I was in the alpha stages and I was making a class for each book of the Bible as well as a separate class that held one chapter's worth of verses. I basically learned Java from making this plugin. I believe that's not a good way to learn a language (by making plugins), but it worked for me so far. Update 2/20/2015 I have not worked on this plugin much since the 1.0 release. Basically all I've done between now and then was work on making it so it can interact with Tadukoo Core properly. Tadukoo Core is a plugin that I am working on to have as a base for most of my plugins. Currently it doesn't do much, but I'm hoping to eventually make it better. It will never be a requirement for Tadukoo Bible due to the fact that I want Tadukoo Bible to have no required dependencies. It will depend on Tadukoo Bible Books in order to make custom books, but that should be the only plugin it'd depend on to do anything and that's optional anyway. Recently I came to a realization that my hypocrisy is worse than I thought, so I want to work on this plugin again with the hopes that in doing so I will get rid of some of that hypocrisy. I chose the May 5th deadline for the 1.1 release due to the fact that May 5th will be a special day for my YouTube plans. Speaking of YouTube, back on March 5th, 2013 I figured out that God wanted me to get into YouTube making videos for Him among others, the others being to either be for Him to a lesser extent or draw people in who aren't necessarily saved. Due to circumstances, I did not get into YouTube until January 15th of this year, and so far all the videos I have are Minecraft videos. I will be uploading a video on March 5th to talk about my plans for the future a bit and sometime after that, Christian videos will start appearing on the channel. Mainly the reason I didn't start with Christian videos yet is because I have planning to do for the Christian videos and series. Anyway, soon after I finish typing this I will work on Tadukoo Bible 1.1 and on getting Tadukoo Bible Books up, as it will help to get the special books in this plugin. If you want to check out my YouTube channel, my username there is Tadukoo as well. As for Bukkit and 1.8 and all that, I don't want to go into details about what's happening if you don't know, but I will be looking into Spigot's 1.8 Bukkit build and seeing whether I want to start making plugins to that or not. I will also look at putting plugins on their site rather than just here. Goal The goal of the Tadukoo Bible Project (TBP) is to spread the Gospel through video games and YouTube in the hopes that more people will receive salvation from God and eventually go to Heaven. Category:Tadukoo Bible Plugin